


Magnus deserves to be happy, dammit.

by ZiraFell



Series: Malec Fix-its [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Either post 3x18, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Happiness, Or set during 3x19, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: Me: So you're telling me that Magnus doesn't think something is up when his boyfriend who "can't live without him" suddenly breaks up with him? Or when just after that, he apparently gets his magic back? And he doesn't think it's odd that his father is suddenly popping up during all this?SH Writers:...Yes?Nah, we can't have that. Here's what should have happened.





	Magnus deserves to be happy, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how you view it, this is either a fix-it for 3x18 or a wish for 3x19. Either way, its not beta'd, and the mistakes are my own.

Magnus knew something was off when his magic suddenly came back. He had been sobbing on his couch, silently hoping Alexander would change his mind and take him back, when he felt the rush of power that he had been missing for so long. 

While he was ecstatic to have his magic back, he knew there had to be a reason. Asmodeus would never return anything out of the goodness of his shriveled up, charred heart. It didn't make sense. Alexander breaks up with him and all of a sudden, his magic is back?

There was an surge of power breaking through his wards, which were so weak after not having any magic for so long that any average warlock, demon, or shadowhunter would be able to burst through with no trouble. He tensed as the dangerous aura got closer and closer, before suddenly he recognized it. 

The sour, rotten feel of his father's magic was unmistakable. 

Before he could make a portal or try to escape, the doors slammed open and two sets of yellow cat eyes made contact. Neither of them moved for a brief second before Asmodeus strutted forward.

"My son. Ho-"

"Why are you here?" Magnus cut him off.

This was too convenient. He had been burned by his father making deals with Magnus's lovers before. Asmodeus has promised fortune, fame, and glory to them, as long as they would leave so that Asmodeus could have his full attention. 

And now, Alexander had left him just like they had, but instead of Alexander suddenly being the richest man in the world, Magnus had his magic back. He thought about what Alexander had said when they broke up. He wasn't breaking up with Magnus because he wanted to hurt him. He was breaking up with Magnus because Magnus couldn't be happy without magic. Had he decided that it was worth his own happiness to give Magnus his magic back?

"Can't a father visit his son? I can feel that you're in pain, you know. Call it a father's intuition." He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Let me guess. That mortal boy left you? After what you sacrificed for him, he just left you."

Pieces were starting to come together. 

"What have you done?" He asked, horror filling his voice at what Alexander may have traded to give Magnus his magic back.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

"Is that any way to speak to your father? All I've done is give you your magic back. Is that so hard to believe?"

Magnus felt fury fill him at how flippant his father was being. As though he hadn't done anything wrong. His magic started to spark and crackle, spitting from his fists.

"What did it cost? What did he promise you? Tell me!"

Asmodeus considered him for a moment, before tilting his head.

"What is it worth to you?"

Magnus let a small sigh of relief internally as his father acknowledged that a deal had been made. That meant that Alec hadn't left him because he didn't love him anymore, he hadn't left him because he was tired of him. He had made some deal to try and save Magnus, even though it hurt himself in the end.

On the other hand, his father knew that Magnus had no leverage to reveal what the deal had been. And if Magnus knew his father, it would probably void the deal if Alec told him about it. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Alexander. Sleepy and grumbling when he woke up in the morning. Soft and sweet when he planned dates for them. Confident and happy when they made love. He knew he couldn't live without Alexander. 

"Everything."

Asmodeus scoffed, leaning slightly on his cane.

"But it isn't, is it? I could offer you the details of my deal with Mr. Lightwood in exchange for his life, or yours. I could demand your magic again. Is he really worth it? He'll be dead in a few years anyways. You have centuries. Eons, if you play your cards right. Why would you give that up for a single boy? Just come back to Edom with me. I can-"

"No."

Asmodeus dropped his friendly face, and coldness took over his features.

" _What_ did you just say?"

"I said no. I'll never go back to Edom with you. I'll kill myself first. You have ruined enough of my life, you don't get anymore of it."

Asmodeus sneered at him, lips twisted unpleasantly.

"I tried to train you, to steer you to your potential. But you insist on living here, laying with these furless monkeys, as though they'll ever be good enough for you."

"These 'furless monkeys' are my friends. They've done more for me then you ever have. Tell me your deal with him, or I swear you'll come to regret it. You rule Edom. But not even a Prince of Hell can withstand the might of the entire legion of warlocks that will reign down on you. You thought this was temporary? Alexander is beloved by my people. He stands up for them and he fights for them and their rights. You think they won't do the same for him? I'll give you one last chance." Magnus threatened. "I want to know the details of your deal with Alexander Lightwood."

Asmodeus stared at him for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Wonderful! Imagine what you could do to the humans if you just directed that hatred towards them! Fine. I'll tell you. But when that boy toy of yours dies in 50 years, there won't be anything left to attach you here anymore. You could do so much more, create so much chaos! Maybe, after you ruin yourself with him, you'll consider letting me fix you." Asmodeus grinned as Magnus rolled his eyes. "Don’t worry. You have time to understand the opportunity I'm trying to give you. I'll give you this time. But after he dies…I'll be back. Alexander Lightwood bargained back your magic in exchange for ending his relationship with you, and never revealing it to you. As he didn't break the contract, and I revealed it, the contract stands. All previous demands are void on the side of the offending party." 

Asmodeus's sighed, as those he was more exasperated then angry, like he had expected something like this to happen.

"In this case, my demands of secrecy and your break up are no longer valid. But, since Lightwood held up his side, you get to keep your magic."

Magnus let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. He needed to call Alexander, to let him know that he understood and that he didn't need to stay away anymore. He also needed to tell him that if he ever tried anything that stupid ever again, Magnus would just lock him in a room where he couldn't get into anymore trouble ever again.

Asmodeus seemed to be waiting expectantly for something before he would leave, so Magnus gritted his teeth.

"…Thank you."

With a grin and a flash of smoke and red magic, Asmodeus disappeared from his living room. 

Magnus waited 3 seconds before he scrambled for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because partially because I wanted something logical to happen when Magnus finds out he has his magic back, and partially because I needed something to focus my anxiety on because I'm panicking over having my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow. Focus that panicked energy into writing energy, and tada, a malec fic is born.


End file.
